A trimming apparatus that loads a workpiece on a pallet configured to move by a conveying device, such as a conveyor, is known. For example, the apparatus shown in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-81464 is designed to convey the workpiece, position the workpiece by stopping the pallet at a predetermined position and trim the workpiece using a press die. Furthermore, this trimming apparatus is operable to align the press die with respect to the workpiece using a moving device.